hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Nice
Nice is the protagonist of the Hamatora franchise. He is a part of the Hamatora Detective Agency, with his partner Murasaki.'' Appearance ' Nice has disheveled auburn hair and a thin build. He has blue eyes and relatively pale skin. His common attire consists of a pair of headphones around his neck, a blue shirt with a jacket vest, black pants with a white belt, a watch, and blue and red shoes. He wears white bandages across his nose and cheeks and on his arms, but it is never explained why. As a child, he had just one plaster on his nose. '''Personality ' Nice is empathetic and caring as shown when he quickly took the job which involved someone's life but offered less compensation than usual. He is fairly absent-minded, attempting to withdraw money in a bank while it was being robbed by armed thieves without realizing they were there. He has a positive air about him, while being somewhat carefree. However, even with his happy-go-lucky attitude, Nice can sometimes act rather opportunistic and seems to lack any sort of heroic ideals. This is shown when he fights Moral, stating that he was fighting him simply because he was annoyed, not to save anybody. He is also known to be blunt, which others perceive as being condescending; this in turn leads others to distance themselves from him. '''Background Nice was once a student at Facultas Academy. He was the number one student, and is the most talented Minimum Holder on record to date. He dropped out of Facultas to search for a missing Hajime, and holds negative feelings towards Facultas. When trying to escape Facultas' research facility with Hajime, Nice was shot in the heart whilst helping her escape. It is thanks to Moral's efforts in saving Nice (by transplanting Skill's still beating heart into Nice's body) that Nice was able to survive the ordeal. Shortly after recovering, Nice left Facultas, searching everywhere for Hajime. He eventually found her at Cafe Nowhere. Story ' 'Hamatora: The Comic ' At the start of the manga, Nice is with Hajime doing freelance detective work. He is being pursued by Murasaki, on the instructions of Facultas Academy. 'Hamatora: The Animation ''' ''TBA'' ' 'Hamatora: Look at Smoking World' 'TBA ' 'Re: Hamatora ' 'TBA ' '''Relationships ' Murasaki ' Murasaki is Nice's partner in Hamatora and like a big brother to him. Murasaki always protects Nice and ensures he doesn't get into trouble. Nice loves to joke and laugh about Murasaki, and it annoys Murasaki many times. Though normally Murasaki doesn't like to show emotion, he loses self-control very quickly when someone threatens Nice.They are known together as the "Minimum Holder PI duo". In the manga, Murasaki despised Nice at first because Murasaki was the best at the Academy but Nice's intellect and powerful minimum always turned out on top. 'Hajime Nice and Hajime are close friends. While Nice shows refusal to use his Minimum on matters he considers unworthy or trivial, it is more than obvious that he cares deeply for Hajime as he is glad to use his powers for her. Hajime, too, shares this sentiment toward him. When Nice was distressed over Art's anger at his interest in the serial killer case, she gave him a piece of steak from her plate, something she doesn't do for anyone as she regards food sacredly. However, she was happy to do so for Nice. In the manga, Hajime was Nice's assistant when Hamatora was composed of just the two of them. It is noted that Hajime has powers that rivals Nice. Since Nice rescued Hajime as a child, he has watched over her protectively. He was the one to give her the name Hajime, rather than 'Success Number 01'. It was revealed in episode 11 of Re:_Hamatora that Hajime had lost all of her memories of Nice from their childhood. After he withdrew from Facultas, Nice immediately went in search of Hajime when he realized that she was missing from campus. He found her in Cafe Nowhere, but was stunned to discover that she could not recognize him. However, Hajime has already recalled her memories from her imprisoned past and realizes the importance of Nice in her life. Art ' The two have been friends since meeting each other at Facultas Academy. Even after Nice dropped out and they were separated, they maintained a close friendship as shown when Art wanted to protect Nice from Professor Moral. In Episode 12, right after Art miraculously showed up, he killed Moral. As Nice was asking him "was it necessary to kill him?" Art put the gun to Nice's head saying "I'm sorry for being late" and when the gun shot was heard, the screen blacked out and went to the ending song. In teasers and previews of season 2, they are shown having a memorial for Nice. While it was speculated that Nice was dead at the end of season 1, the end of episode 1, season 2 revealed that he was alive and that the crew was just acting. This was part of a plan in order for Nice to work in the shadows on a case Hamatora was working on. It is also shown that Nice really cares about Art when he says, "I will beat him up for making himself cry" when Gasquet died. Though Art wants to kill Nice, Nice wants Art to come back showing how deep their friendship is. 'Koneko ' As Koneko is the contract negotiator of Hamatora, Nice relies on her for jobs. 'Birthday The two seem to be close friends, though Nice finds annoyance in Birthday's teasing. Powers & Abilities ' Being a Minimum Holder, Nice possesses supernatural abilities of "seeing" sound and uses it to travel in the soundwaves itself. The requirement for the ability is noted that he must put on the green/yellow headphones which he carries at all times and snapping his finger every time he goes in sonic mode. Nice is ranked first of all the Minimum Holders to graduate. He also has Skill's ego minimum as he has skill's heart. Nice is the only known Minimum Holder who possesses two abilities because normally Minimum Holders cannot possess more than one ability or there body cannot withstand it. *'Sonic Minimum (Cannon Ball Minimum in the manga): Nice is able to perceive sound, which allows him to travel in distributed frequencies. As he puts on his headset, the sound of which he sees is more direct by the balances of the music playing as a spectrum. However, when Nice snaps his fingers, the snap creates a pitch frequency that travels in circular soundwaves in which Nice can see and travel through. Therefore, one can say Nice can move at the speed of sound by using sound as a medium to transport his body. Noted that when Nice can only travel as far as the sound of his snap can be heard; therefore, every time he gets to end of the soundwave he must snap again to utilize his ability. Also, it seems that Nice can also produce sonic punches and kicks that also travels at the speed of sound in which it makes him stronger. He is immune to the air friction and the strain it puts on his body through his attacks. Nice, with his Sonic Minimum, is also able to exceed Moral's "Forbidden Minimum" (a highly classified Minimum protected and hidden from the public by the police) which was regarded as the most powerful until Nice defeats Moral. *'Ego Minimum': Nice has this ability as he has Skill's heart. The * Minimum takes the form of a yellow-colored light dome, seemingly in contrast to Hajime's Nihilist Minimum, which takes the form of a dark-purple swirling mass of energy. The trigger for his Minimum is hope. Quotes * "I don't think it's a big deal whether you have a power or not. If you want it, you can get it. There's no need to get depressed because you don't have it. It won't affect whether you're a worthy human or not. It doesn't matter as long as you're confident about yourself. Why are people so envious of others? Why do people look down on each other? Why does it happen like that!? It pisses me off..." Trivia *The song that plays in the anime when Nice activates his Minimum is Nowhere Living Now by Torao (voiced by Kishou Taniyama from GRANRODEO). *Nice wears the same jacket as Art's younger brother, Skill. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minimum Holder